Top Gear!
by HanakoIkezawa
Summary: Elsanna racing story! Elsa winters a skill full rally racer who falls in love with Anna Summers also a fellow racer but will problems arise when the two battle for the world rally cross championship? can elsa win her heart? or will someone else step in and destroy everything and ruin everything? Follow the adventures of the two on Top Gear!


Chapter One: The Winter Sisters

December 1st 2013

Norway

Winter X Games

Trailblazer

Trailblazers: a point a to b race but with wider and more open stages or tracks cars are extremely more powerful up to a thousand horsepower!

A/N:Very first fan fiction ive never written anything like this before so bare with me and sorry if there are grammatical errors everywhere i really wanted to put this out also there is a PHOTO/REFERENCE FILE for you if you have no idea what the things that are mentioned are in my bio! k enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Elsa wake up! come on! you have a race in an hour!" shouted Stella Elsa's older sister who was shaking Elsa vigorously trying to wake her younger sister up<p>

"Five more minutes stel please" Elsa said in a half sleep groggy voice

"Elsa you better get up or i'll tell every one about your little secret" Stella had a smug face on

"Urgh ugh what secret" Elsa once again sounding like shes still asleep not knowing that her sister defiantly knew about her secret

"Ahahaha! i mean its not like i know that you like to you know touch your self at night" Stella's smug grin grew wider as Elsa shot up from the bed

"OKAY OKAY IM UP please don't tell anyone please Stella" Elsa begged mercifully _how did she know! oh god how..._ Elsa thought to her self

"Now that your up go get ready ill be outside putting some last minute adjustments to your car" Stella then left the RV as Elsa got up and headed towards the

bathroom to take a shower and get dressed after the shower Elsa slipped on a blue and white racing suit shoved her foot into a pair of black high top vans and

braided her silver hair to sling over her left shoulder then headed out grabbing her black helmet with her name Elsa Winters tagged on the side when she stepped outside the Norwegian winter air brushed across her face the atmosphere was filled with life people chatting with each other and cars revving in the distance the sun

gleaming through the grey skies it was cold but not too cold but when Elsa looked across to the neighboring RV Elsa spotted a gorgeous redhead in a black racing suit

holding a white helmet as the two made awkward eye contact it felt like time had slowed down by hours but then Elsa's moment of drooling and gawking at the redhead was interrupted by Stella

"Elsa! get over here!"

as Elsa and the redhead traded waves and smiles Elsa headed towards her sister who was working on her 2013 Rockstar energy racing BMW z4 when Elsa arrived Stella slid out of the car

"Shes all ready!" Stella said cheerfully unplugging the computer from the car

Elsa smiled and slid into the car slipping her helmet on and snapping the steering wheel in then firing up the z4's monstrous 950 horsepower v8 engine as the car

came to life Elsa grinned _purrs like a kitten_ Elsa thought as her sister approached her wearing her usual outfit Stella was dressed in black tights a black jacket with the

rockstar logo and Stella Winters printed on the bottom of the logo Stella also wearing her black framed ray bans

"Okay Elsa! ill talk to you on the radio now head over to the starting line"

Elsa nodded and headed off towards the starting line as Elsa lined up her car she was 5th to start and her radio buzzed on

"Hey it's me! the weather is okay and the track is basically all snow so no worries there uh and the race is 6 miles long and ill keep you updated on the times!" then

the radio buzzed off by that time Elsa was not 3rd to start a few minutes later it Elsa was up as the yellow light flashed Elsa revving her engine the car snorting flames

out of its exhaust pipe and Elsa gripping her steering wheel and shifter with determination to win as the yellow light flashed again Elsa grinned and revved her engine

again finally the light turned green the sound of air horns blasted as Elsa slammed the gas then the clutch shifting to 2nd,3rd,4th,5th gear but before hitting 6th Elsa

downshifted to 4th and yanked her katana shaped e brake and drifted down the hard left turn then drifting into another hard right turn into smaller turns finally to a

straight away Elsa shifting into 5th then 6th blasting down the straight away passing the two mile marker as Elsa flew around a hairpin turn left she saw an scion frs

then shifted into 6th after downshifting to nail the turn to then Elsa slammed the gas to overtake the frs a moments later Elsa had hit the mile four marker and her

radio buzzed on "Elsa! time to beat 6:20:30" then buzzed off Elsa quickly glanced at her watch 4:00:30 before drifting into a hard left into a straight away Elsa

smashed the gas and clutch throwing it into 6th the motor roared and the twin turbos screaming as Elsa flew down the straight away at 195 mph the finish line was in

sight but there was a Nissan r35 in front of her and Elsa wanted to overtake the car as Elsa moved to the left of the straight away her and the R35 were neck and

neck she knew that she didn't have to do this but she wanted to as she passed the R35 the cars made contact and at 100 mph Elsa's car jolted swerving left and right

and avoiding a tree _holy shit _ Elsa thought to her self then getting control of everything and flew over the finish line her mic buzzed on

"Holy shit Elsa! nice job but don'tdo that stunt again! scared the shit out of me well meet at the drivers lounge to socialize and stuff"

and the radio buzzed off minutes later Elsa arrived at the drivers lounge and parked next to the subaru frs as Elsa entered the building that was full of life and Elsa greeted the other racers olaf,jane,rapunzel and others then took a seat next to Stella before they could speak the announcer came on and a young man started

tospeak

_"Hey fellow racers and fans! here are the scoring drivers of the winter x games trailblazer event! in 6th place Hans southrenburg in the monster energy mustang rtr 9:54:20 and in 5th place Jane doe in the Achilles wheels racing Nissan R35 8:10:20 4th place Olaf Frost in the falken tires racing Subaru brz 6:04:30 3rd place Rapunzel fitzherbert in the Us air force dodge challenger hellcat 6:04:30 and in 2nd place Anna Summers in the hankook tires racing scion frs 4:35:20 and finally 1st place Elsa Winters in the rockstar energy racing BMW z4 4:20:00 congrats to these racers! and see you all next week for the rally cross!"_

as the speakers cut off Elsa spotted the beautiful redhead take a seat at the table across from Elsa And Stella's table but then Elsa felt like Mike Tyson has punched her right in the stomach as she saw the redhead sit down next to a tall dirty blond haired guy _oh god is that her boyfriend oh Jesus no please don't do this to me _but then her thoughts were interrupted thankfully by Stella

"Nice job girl! you did amazing! keep this up and you will take home the trophy!" Stella giving Elsa a joking punch to the arm

Hours passed of signing posters pictures and socializing it was about 10 pm and Elsa letting out a large yawn

"We should head back im getting tired and your getting tired and im hungry"

'Yeah good idea"

The two girls got up and headed out few minutes later Elsa arrived at the rental RV that her sponsor let them borrow as Elsa entered the RV the smell of ramen filled her nose

"Hey Elsa did you park the car in the trailer?"

"Yeah i did"

"Cool now eat up kiddo"

By the time Elsa had finished eating and taking a long warm shower up Elsa slipped into her night clothes as she exited the bathroom she noticed that Stella had knocked out on the couch then decided to take the bed to her self and dived in but couldn't fall asleep due to the fact that she kept thinking about the adorable redhead she saw today _God damn shes amazingly cute and she seems like a wonderful person! but who is that tall blonde guy? _Elsa let out a large sigh _ hopefully that isn't her boyfriend or something..._ after about and hour of fantasizing and what not Elsa knocked out while thinking _i think im in love..._

* * *

><p>AN Well hopefully that was interesting like i said i never wrote any of these before so any ideas or anything to help me out would be appreciated and uh ill try to keep this a weekly update if i can but once again if you had no idea of what was mentioned there will be a file for you to download and see whats going on! any problems PM me no hateful messages please! also this was just to add something different to the Elsanna world but anyways see you guys later!  
>:<p> 


End file.
